Rob Storey
'''Rob Storey '''is the ex-boyfriend of Roxy Miller and the ex-fiance of Donna Bishop. He's also the best friend of Travis Nash and Shane Parrish. Storylines Rob first appears as a customer in Alf Stewart store. It transpires he is a former local who has returned to Summer Bay. Rob's visit to the store coincides with Jack Wilson first shift as Alf's assistant which contributes to the somewhat eccentric service he receives. When Rob collects his dry cleaning, he is splashed by a careless driver and takes revenge by placing a potato in the man's exhaust pipe. This is witnessed by Roxy. Rob settles back into Summer Bay and becomes friends with Shane Parrish. He works as a handyman and applies to do some work at Donald Fisher's house but Rob loses out to Mick O'Reilly. Mick proves to be workshy and dishonest and begins fabricating jobs in order to raise his price and Donald promptly fires him and hires Rob instead. Roxy, initially unimpressed with Rob, soon falls for him after there is a spark between the two. They begin dating and caught one day in a compromising position on Donald's kitchen floor by Irene Roberts. Irene agrees to keep quiet but when Sarah Thompson overhears Rob and Roxy discussing the incident in the Diner kitchen, it soon becomes common knowledge. Rob moves in with Irene, where he often ends up in the crossfire of her rows with Selina Roberts. After some encouragement from Roxy, Rob takes a teaching position at Summer Bay High. At a party where Selina and Shannon Reed have a catfight over Curtis Reed, Rob turns the hose on them. While sharing a shower with Roxy, Rob notices a lump on her breast and persuades her to check it out and she was soon diagnosed with cancer. Rob's efforts to support her are hampered slightly by the reappearance of his former fiancé Donna. Rob is prepared to propose to Roxy but she tells him she does not love him and leaves the Bay for treatment without him. Donna comforts Rob in the aftermath and for a while it seems they might reconcile until Donna's old boyfriend Andrew Warren arrives in town. Rob is furious to learn Andrew used to beat Donna and flabbergasted when she reunites with. Rob's frustration boils over into work and he takes his anger out on Jack, resulting in him being fired. He then persuades Michael to sell him the boat shed and set up business there. After Andrew hits Donna out of jealousy of her spending time with Rob and Travis, Rob is the first person Donna runs to and he is on hand to rescue her when Andrew tries to stop her moving out. With Andrew gone, it seems like Rob and Donna may have another chance but Donna gets together with Travis. Rob is last seen helping Irene and Travis assist Curtis in getting over his alcohol addiction, following the death of his girlfriend Laura Bonnetti. Rob later leaves the bay.